Espera Eterna
by Pryre-chan
Summary: El juego termino y el premio es Shiro


Eterna Espera

Por Pryre-chan

Los Personajes De No Game No Life No Me Pertenecen

-o-

Capitulo Único

 **-o-**

-El juego termino-

Shiro mira la oscuridad que la envuelve y le asfixia, siente su corazón latir de prisa al recordar lo sucedido, lagrimas silenciosas corren por su mejillas. No tiene fuerza, no puede levantarse ni abrir la boca para hablar.

Sora no estaba.

Había ocurrido después de tantos años y de tantos juegos. Cada retador y retado más fuerte que el anterior, superando trucos sucios y manipulaciones, perdiendo amigos y ganando enemistades.

Por fin habían ganado el derecho de retar al dios de ese mundo.

"Los blancos no pueden perder"

Era la única verdad en ella, la única frase que podía encasillar lo que significaba el estar al lado de su hermano, una fuerza imparable que se moldeaba y aprendía.

Pero habían perdido, el dios había sido más listo y astuto. Pero estaba segura de que no se lo habían dejado fácil, a menos eso en apariencia, el reto se había lanzado y las reglas fueron dichas.

Días. Meses o semanas pasaron, Shiro no los conto, ni se molestó en distinguir los días y noches, cada vez más cansados y separados.

El dios había sido hábil.

Un movimiento y una regla bien usada le habían dado la victoria.

Shiro miro a su hermano desolada y decidida a afrontar su destino, el premio no se había decidido así que ahora el dios podía pedir cualquier cosa, pero su hermano solo le sonrió y acaricio su cabello a pesar de no ser más una niña, no tenían nada que perder, y aunque se lo quitaran todo volverían a empezar.

Siempre lo hacían.

Pero el precio no fue sus memorias, el reino de los Imanity, su pieza de raza, su existencia o incluso el amor que compartían por la esposa de su hermano. Nada los había preparado.

El dios había levantado una mano y señalo a Shiro con una sonrisa.

-La quiero a ella-

El mundo de colores donde se había llevado el encuentro se volvió negro.

-Sé que estas despierta-

La voz del dios había cambiado con los años al igual que su apariencia, pero conservaba el tinte pícaro en los ojos que lo identificaba, aunque Shiro sabía desde un principio que aquello era solo una fachada.

Shiro cerró los ojos aguantando el hondo dolor en el pecho, nunca se había separado más allá de lo necesario de su hermano, tenían diferentes habitaciones ahora e incluso habían podido estar un par de días alejado uno del otro cuando esté enfermo.

Pero nunca tanto.

En ese mundo sin tiempo ni forma supo que incluso podrían pasar años y ella no lo sabría. Los antiguos dioses habían tenido razón.

El precio había sido muy alto.

-Vamos no te pongas así- le dijo el dios con una risa- Ahora vivirás aquí- el joven dios dio vueltas en el aire señalando al espacio que tomaba forma y color a cielo, los suelos de cristal bicolor como cortados de un enorme ópalo.

El dios hablaba y le señalaba todo lo bueno de aquel lugar, la inmortalidad, la ausencia de enfermedades, el conocimiento almacenado en sus miles de bibliotecas y manjares que solo un dios podría disfrutar.

-¿Porque?-

Le pregunto simplemente, encajando en esa única frase todas sus dudas.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

El dios la miro como no entendiéndole, pero Shiro sabía que lo hacía.

-¿Porque yo?-

Shiro apoyo las manos en el piso y se sentó.

El dios frunció el ceño rompiendo su habitual papel travieso.

-No lo sé-

-¿Y mi hermano?-

El dios movió una mano y una imagen del castillo de los Imanity apareció. Sora estaba allí, en una cama, tenía una vía venosa en el brazo mientras Steph sostenía su mano, llorando y limpiándose el rostro con las manos, Jibril también estaba allí consolando y sosteniendo los hombros temblorosos de la princesa consorte.

Shiro toco la imagen como un espejo. Adoraba a su hermano, verlo sufrir la llenaba de dolor, quería estar a su lado a cualquier costo, era su luz y su vida.

-Hermano-

La imagen se disipo.

-Él lo intentara de nuevo. Pude que en un par de años lo veamos- El dios sonrió con malicia- Pero no se lo dejare fácil esta vez.

A Shiro le empezó a temblar el cuerpo.

-Por favor deja que me vaya-

Como pudo se puso de pie, su ropa era nueva y su pelo estaba limpio.

-No puede ser, yo gane-

Shiro lo sabía, era una verdad que le quitaba el corazón y se lo tiraba al piso. Estaría sola de nuevo, sin Sora o Steph volvería a la oscuridad.

Shiro lloro, pero se negó a emitir algún sonido.

Sintió al dios acercarse caminando, algo inusual en él. Se puso frente a ella y limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos.

-Tal vez si Sora me gana te deje ir-

La imagen de su hermano la hizo llorar más fuerte. Shiro escucho un suspiro.

El dios la obligo a verlo y con una sonrisa a medias unió sus frentes.

-Tet…-

Y la beso.

Lo hizo como la primera vez, lo hizo pensando en el brillo de sus ojos cuando se separaban, lo hizo imaginando la piel teñida de rosa.

Pero cuando se separaron solo hubo más lágrimas silenciosas. El dios apretó los puños.

-Te quedaras aquí- declaro con firmeza tomándola de las manos.

-Tet-

-¡Las reglas son las reglas Shiro, si tu hermano te quiere de vuelta tiene que ganarme!- la tomo de los brazos y la zarandeo. Tomo su corona y la tiro al piso, dejo su pelo libre, en su ropa y cabello aparecieron corazones, picas, diamantes y tréboles.

Suspiro por lo bajo.

\- Mientras tanto divirtámonos juntos- le susurro el dios apartando un mechón de su pelo.

Sonrió

Shiro se limpió las lágrimas con su manga, estaba segura que su hermano iría por ella.

-Bien, a qué quieres jugar-

-Póker- contesto el dios

Una mesa y dos sillas aparecieron, un mazo nuevo y listo para su uso se encontraba en su centro, ambos oponentes tomaron sus lugares.

-Aschente-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-

-o-

Para su disfrute.

Pryre-chan


End file.
